


Fire Play

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: Mei Lian has her own way to play with her toy... and its consequences.





	Fire Play

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is a sequel to the Halloween Arc stories (H-Incident and H-Promise). It takes place some months after the Omake of H-Promise that you can read here: http://krambi003.livejournal.com/190381.html

Sequel to the Halloween Arc Stories (H-Incident and H-Promise)  
**_Viewfinder_ and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.** OCs are mine.

**Characters:** Yoh x Fei Long; Mei Lian Long / Asamix Takaba; Naoki  
**Rating:** PG-13 (to be safe).  
**Genre:** AU, Fantasy  
**Warning:**  Unbeta'ed.

 

~~~~~

 

  
~ Hong Kong ~  
In the master bedroom of the Amethyst Mansion, immersed in his thoughts, Yoh is trying to plan the coming Tanabata with his beloved Dragon. After listening to Akihito talking so enthusiastically about this special day for lovers as he called it, he could not help but want to spend such a special day with his Fei. Would the master of his heart think that he is crazy if he were to ask Amona if she could babysit their baby girl? That is if Fei Long would even agree to spend so many hours in a row without their daughter. Yoh can quite already hear the Dragon stress the "so many hours" with his voice still under control but not completely.

  
The Warrior Angel's trail of thoughts stops right away, when he eventually hears strange noises coming from Mei Lian's bedroom. He closes the book of _Ancient Myths & Legends_ that he had stopped reading as soon as he had read the word Tanabata and jumps on his feet. Before he can even reach the door to the adjoining room, it slams open and a trying-to-keep-calm Fei Long walks out of their baby's bedroom, passes by Yoh as if he was not here only to stop three steps afterwards. Clenched fists and messy hair, in a hoarse voice the Dragon whispers "Feathers! Everywhere feathers! Are we living in a hen nest or what? I can't stand feath--"

  
Two large wings of feathers cage him and push him against Yoh's chest. Fei turns around in the embrace and feels the calm rushing back to him. To this day, he does not know exactly why, but Yoh can affect him to that extent even though he is the mightiest of them both, and somehow the Dragon does not mind at all though he thinks that maybe he should. Yoh leans quietly over his treasured face and kisses softly his parted lips. He has learned to always soothe the mighty Spirit before asking about any explanation of such lively situation as the one that seemed to have happened in their daughter's room. Yoh focuses on Fei first since he can perfectly hear their baby girl flying around in her room letting out this pretty strange but lovely sound that after some times Yoh has recognised as a baby dragon's way of laughing. Different from the human laugh but oh so adorable to his father's ears.

  
After one more soft but long kiss, Yoh asks "What's wrong with our feathers?"

  
Fei Long frowns at the last word, but does not let the anger come back. As calmly as possible, he explains what seems to be the twentieth occurrence of the same scene"I suggested to take a little flight outside to strengthen her wings, but since _'Miss Long'_ was playing with this _'stupid kitty'_ , then she did no want to listen! And instead of complying she has - once again - started to rip open her pillows, and with her wings (and even taking some in her mouth to spill them from higher up), she has made their feathers splatter all over her room! And, as if these were not enough, she has even removed some from her own wings with her teeth and spilled them on my armchair!"

  
Fei Long has never been able to explain why he does not like at all the little plush toy that Mei Lian Long was given by the Asami family for her sixth month. Asami had said to Yoh that "it seems that Akihito found that to wait for a whole year for a birthday was too long." But the last two months had been rather lively between the MoFa and his baby. At least, anytime that Mei Lian was playing with this kitty. Yoh brushes lovingly his beloved's face and hair, then kisses him tenderly one more time before he frees the Dragon from his favourite feathery cage and walks to their child's bedroom stating firmly "Leave it to me!"

  
Relieved that his Warrior Angel will take over this fight, Fei turns around and heads to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and refrains a swear word, when he spots on the left side of his hair a tiny feather. He takes it off but notices on time, before throwing it away, that it has a golden tip. So that is why Yoh's hand had slightly deviated while brushing his hair. The mighty Dragon's eyes cannot help but soften now that he knows that it is one of his baby's feathers. He places it with caution on the shelf near the mirror, then slips off his black changshan and decides on a shower for once. Baths are always better, when Yoh has been in charge of the water, so yes shower will be best this time.

  
Meanwhile in the youg Dragon Spirit's bedroom, Yoh tries hard to refrain a laugh at the sight of the floating feathers that are still dancing in the room at the rhythm of his baby's flight. Mei Lian keeps throwing again and again her kitty toy in the air, scratches it ruthlessly as if she was fighting with it. She even chomps its left shoulder blade and its tail managing to quite tear it off. Yoh catches the poor plush toy before his daughter's small but sharp fangs can do any more harm to it. But he does not have time to hide it, Mei Lian spits an impressive purple flame that reduces the plushy to ashes. _*Not again!*_ thinks Yoh, who grabs his unruly daughter in his strong embrace and cages her in the same way he has caged his beloved some minutes ago and, when she starts to calm down, he reaches for the phone and dials the same number for the twentieth time in two months.

 

  
~ Tokyo ~

"Do you still have the huge stock of kitties, Ryuichi?"

  
Asami frowns to this question. He does not mind, when his brother calls him, at least he did not mind until the last May 5th. He was celebrating Akihtio's birthday with his son, when he had received the same unexpected and somewhat infuriating call. He had not been and might still not be the best father in the world, but at least his son was no pyromaniac!

  
"Have I not promised that I made sure to keep them all for you? Just in case.... Should I send you two toys instead of one this time? It might come in handy sooner than expected."

  
Yoh hears the irony in his older brother's voice and silently agrees that he could need to have several of these toys stored at home, but he cannot let Fei Long ever discover what has happened to the sixth month present, so he declines the offer."Just send one at the usual place, ok?" Yoh was lucky enough to have made a good friend of the old monk in the nearest shrine, who had agreed to receive any parcel for him without any question in exchange of having a cup of tea together anytime Yoh came by. The tea was awfully bitter, but the man was amazingly wise and kind, so it was always worth it. The Warrior Angel of course knew that he was also truly lucky to have a brother wealthy enough to refrain from selling a whole stock of toys just for his niece's sake. If Mei Lian kept her pace of ruining about five toys per month, Ryuichi should be able to provide a substitute for each of them for the next twenty-thousand years or so.

  
"Got it. I will send it to you tonight."

  
Yoh thanks his brother and hangs up. He has a whole bedroom to tidy and an unruly daughter to put in bed so that she would take the nap she surely needs at this time of the day.

  
Asami looks at his phone for a second and then only recalls that he had planned to call his brother to ask him if it was possible to look after Naoki for Tanabata, since he knew that his Akihito was so hoping to spend this moment with him, but also that none of them would be able to relax if they were not sure that Naoki was perfectly safe. The Amethyst Mansion was the safest place he knew that Naoki could feel comfortable to spend a night over. Well, he would call tomorrow to ask for this, when his brother would have the new plush toy in his hands at that time and would be fully aware that he owes him one, he would not refuse! So, Asami puts his cell back in his jacket and it immediately rings. _*Not again!*_ His frowns fades away, as soon as he reads Aki's name on the screen.

  
"Could you come to pick us up, Ryuichi? We've had tons of fun, but I think Naoki needs an easy ride home... Please, _**my Ryu**_."

  
Dang it! Asami wonders how his lover manages to know that he should be doing it, but his Akihito always calls him like that, when he is on the verge to say no to one of his requests? Always! Asami pinches the bridge of his nose and his voice, softer than he wanted it to be, asks "Fine. Where are you?" Akihito blurts the name of the station and adds softly, as if he was trying to avoid being heard by anyone but his man, "Me. Love.You!" The grammar has his brain freezing in pain, but the meaning and the tone of voice have his heart melting. He puts his hand on the phone while he clears his throat and replies in his bossy tone of voice"I know." He then hangs up and hurries to the elevator. Since he will be out, on their way back home they will make a detour to retrieve the needed kitty and send it to Yoh right away.

 

 

~ Hong Kong ~

Yoh still has no clue what words of the Dragon language are the ones Fei Long uses to convince their daughter to go back to her human form, but he has found his own way to do so. He cuddles the tiny dragon for a while then caresses softly her head and whispers to her that he loves her pretty scales but that he would also love to kiss the smooth skin of her forehead. It always works and has worked once again this time, and the Warrior Angel has kissed his baby's forehead with kisses filled with his fatherly love.

  
Now that Mei Lian is quietly sleeping in her bed, Yoh gets rid of any evidence of what has happened a few minutes before in this room and makes sure it is as clean and tidy as Fei Long loves to find it before the Dragon would be back.

  
Yoh then goes to prepare some tea for his beloved. Even if he really likes to surprise his Fei, it surely is better this time to talk before with him about any plan for the coming Tanabata. It would be pointless to find someone to look over their baby if Fei Long is not yet ready to leave her for a few hours.

 

***

 

Fei Long has put the tiny feather right above his left ear after his shower and Yoh has not even tried to hide how lovely he finds that. The white changshan with the golden peacocks on it definitely matches with the tiny feather of their daughter.

  
On the balcony, they both enjoy the tea and the cherries Yoh has prepared. Fei Long likes the idea of spending some hours only with Yoh, but does not hide that he is not ready to leave his baby behind that easily.

  
"From what you have told me, it seems pretty clear that Akihito will spend this special day with your brother. But who will look after Naoki then?" When he asks that, Yoh hears how concerned Fei is about Naoki, who is way older than their baby. But the level of concern in Fei Long's voice shoots to the sky, when it then comes to their daughter.

  
The mighty Dragon chokes on his tea, when he hears Yoh's "brilliant idea". Once he recovers from the shock, after one last cough, Fei says "Ahem, when you had said you had a brilliant idea for the babysitter, I thought you meant Akihito" and he adds "I could have considered spending Tanabata with you outside of the Mansion if The Pure had been free to come here and watch over our baby girl. But it seems he has other plans for that night, right?... But.... h- how exactly does your brain work? I mean: who in their right mind would think it is only natural to ask the Original Dragon Spirit to babysit their child? The Original Dragon Spirit no less!"

  
Yoh has to admit that he had not thought about the hierarchy stuff here but just thought that Amona seemed to love their baby a lot and that she cared for her well-being too, so if there was someone, who could ensure their daughter's safety better than anyone else, then it was her.

  
Fei Long understands now the trail of thoughts of his Angel, and he thought he had already had his biggest shock of the day, when he hears Yoh say "The Dragon Spirits' hierarchy does not apply to me, right? So, if I'm the one, who goes to Lantau Island to ask her, she might not mind that mu--"

  
"You will not do that!" cuts him dryly the Dragon.

  
"But, I think that it is worth a try."

  
"And, I think that our baby needs to have a father to help her grow!"

  
This simple assertion reminds Yoh of how ruthless all Dragons can be, even if he has always seen Amona as a loving grandma to their child, she was a Dragon and a fierce one from what he had witnessed on the night when Mei Lian was born.

  
This discussion ends here as Fei Long's phone rings and he sees Akihito's name on the screen. He picks up only to reply a few seconds later. "Keep calm. We're on our way!"

  
To his dumbfounded Angel, he tells "You take Mei Lian. I change clothes and we fly to Tokyo right now!"

 

 

~ Tokyo ~  
Asami had his driver stop in front of the storehouse, where more than one hundred thousands plush toy kitties were waiting for their turn to be sacrificed to the little firebug of the Amethyst Mansion. Akihito asks his man why they're here and Asami explains briefly the situation. He had long told his boy what had happened to the first plush kitty. Naoki, who was dozing on his father's lap opens his eyes and insists on being the one to choose a kitty for the baby. Asami had thought his boy was sound asleep, but he should have checked first before answering his lover's question. Now, he will have to find a way to make Naoki understand that this was a secret and had to remain one. Good thing that they would not meet with the Hong Kong family before his birthday to please his Akihito, who had once again won with a 'my Ryu' said at the right time....

  
As soon as they enter the storehouse, Akihito feels uneasy. Naoki rushes to the plush toys and eventually chooses two of them, since he wants to have one too. Asami, who was enjoying the sight of his boy running from side to side and checking on several plush toys and talking to them as if they were real kittens, thinks he can trade that second kitty against the silence of his son about the other kitties, so he agrees. Only then, Asami realises that Akihito seems unwell. He has his driver taking the boy and his own plush toy in the car right away. He does not want his son to see Akihito so pale and worry about him.

  
Once there are only the two of them left inside the storehouse, Asami asks Akihito what is wrong with him. Aki trembles and stutters that he does not know exactly then adds "Darkness" and "Evil" in a sentence mostly made of "no good, no... need... purify". Aki gathers his strength, looks up with pleading eyes and cries "Ryuichi, take me out of here!"

  
Once safe outside, Akihito straightens up, gives one more look to the storehouse and makes up his mind. He takes his phone and calls for the only one he thinks as able to help with this problem.

 

  
***

 

Like Akihito has requested, promising he would explain afterwards, Asami has had his driver closing the doors of the storehouse and standing in front of it with the order to call for his boss if anything seemed wrong. But Asami had refused to let his boy here alone while he would take Naoki back home, like Aki had suggested. So, they were now looking at the sky, hoping to soon see the flying silhouette of the Dragon Spirit. And they did not have to wait for long.

  
Fei Long asks Yoh to stay with their baby and Asami. He needs to talk with The Pure. Akihito's voice over the phone had truly made him worry.

  
The Dragon Spirit and The Pure walk to the storehouse once Akihito has told Fei Long everything. When they open the doors, Fei Long too senses the ominous aura from the mountain of plush toys. Worry grows in him as he recognised them as the same plush toy that had been given to his baby girl two months ago! Trusting the feeling in his guts, the Dragon asks firmly "Yoh! Has there been any issue with Mei Lian's plush toy?"

  
Yoh does not know what Akihito has said to his Fei or what is truly going on here, but he too senses some kind of threat in the air and decides that it is best to tell everything to his beloved.

  
When Akihito hears that Mei Lian has been putting each and every of the plush toy she was given on fire, he realizes what might have happen with her, just like it did with him inside this storehouse. Whatever kind of evil was lying inside these plushies, they seem to react to the sacred Light and he had basked Mei Lian in so much of his Light on the night when she was born that she somehow might still have some of it in her. And if they could react to such small amount of Light, maybe they had reacted to his Light only and not to Naoki's because his own Light was so much more powerful than the young boy's that it had made Naoki's Light quite imperceptible to them. But what amazes him most is that the tiny Dragon had been able to know right away what to do against this kind of enemy. "Fei Long, your baby girl is sharp!"

  
Fei does not like at all that Yoh has kept all this from him. But, without him trying to cover for their baby's doings, they would have never known how great of a Dragon she already was, so he might consider forgiving the doting father once they would be back home. For now, he had to take in charge the thousands of toys that needed to be purified. As great of a Dragon that his daughter already was, they were too many for her; but more importantly he would never ever let her fight as long as he would be enough!

  
Things had been so smooth in their world in the past months that Fei Long enjoys to his hear's content to purify this storehouse. He does not know if the others hear or not the cries of the evil eggs hidden in each plush toy, right before they succumb to his purple flames, but he is quite sure that if there is any "mother" to them, she hears them and might even show up. The thought of having to fight a stronger enemy than these eggs makes his blood burn with glee. He has missed some actions for too long now.

  
When he had seen his beloved Dragon getting ready to fight, Yoh had decided to put their daughter in safety, just in case he would need to assist Fei Long in any way. After hearing the cries coming from the storehouse, he decides that his brother, who is only human should also hide from any potential worsening of the situation. Asami agrees to hide in the car as well, but wants to take Akihito with him too, so he walks to his lover. Yoh opens the car door to wait for them, but what he sees inside has his blood rush in his veins. Mei Lian has chomped off the head of Naoki's plush toy and the boy seems frozen in front of a dark mist that escapes from the kitty's neck. Mei Lian spits the toy's head out and opens her mouth wider ready to spit fire on the plush toy and the dark mist not realising that the young boy behind could be hurt. Yoh, slaps with his dagger's handle the toy from Naoki's hands, then reaches for Naoki and Mei Lian and with both of them against his chest, he jumps as far as possible from the car as he shouts "Fei you're needed here!"

  
The mighty Dragon Spirit sees the dark mist rising slowly from the car. Once he has spotted his Angel and the kids, he looks back to the car and snickers "Found you, _mama_!" and the most vivid of his flames hits the car that burns like a wisp of straw.

  
***

 

It does not take long for the whole dock to be quiet again. Only some smoke from the storehouse's ashes and car betray what has happened here.

  
Asami's driver watches the smoking carcass that has stopped burning quite as quickly as it had started to burn and thinks that he liked this car a lot, especially the toffee colour of the seats.

  
Yoh gives Naoki back to his father and. Akihito, still pressed against the strong body, caresses the boy's hair to help reassure him. The tiny Dragon flies to her MoFa and seems rather excited by all that has just happened. She even lets out that distinctive sound she often does, when she plays with Yoh. When he hears this strange sound, Akihito asks what it is. Yoh states casually that Mei Lian is laughing. Asami's and Aki's eyes widen at this answer. They would never have thought that Dragons could laugh.

  
Fei Long whispers some soothing words in the Dragon language and Mei Lian snuggles against him. Yoh stands close to the two Dragon Spirits and, now that the threat is over, he enjoys the pride of having such a brave and sharp daughter.

  
Asami is somewhat relieved that he will not have to send so many plush toys in Hong Kong in the coming years, but he does not like at all to have his newest car destroyed. To get this car's massaging seats - that always help to get Akihito in the right mood - he had needed to wait for a whole week! As much as he would like to remain unreadable, Asami lets a short sigh escape his lips.

  
Fei Long, who is in a very good mood despite (or thanks! to) all the mess that he has created behind and in front of them, decides to tease Asami, who has still his eyes on the smoking car. "What is this sigh for?... Do you not like the way I have pimped your car?"

  
"Pyromaniac." snaps Asami back at what he finds a rather sick joke.

 

"Hooman!" pesters the Dragon Spirit enjoying Asami's reactions to each of his words.

  
Akihito whispers some soothing words to his man and Asami stops the bickering here. After all, as unnerving as it is, he is only human now and if any evil were to show up again, and he has lived long enouh to know that it will happen sooner or later, he will need the teasing Dragon Spirit to be on his side to protect those he loves.

  
Akihito laughs the tension away with a "I guess we could call that _Modern Art_?" that has Yoh join in the laugh loudly. When she hears her father laughing so wholeheartedly, Mei Lian laughs in her own way and that sound has Naoki laughing in return.

  
***

 

When the sun sets on Tokyo, both couples have dinner at the Asamis place. Akihito had insisted to spend some time together, because it would be too sad to meet only to fight. Fei Long had not truly understand what The Pure meant, since to fight was anything but sad for him, but when facing his Yoh, Akihito and Naoki looking at him with pleading eyes, how was he supposed to say no? And the same happened to Asami, who could not resist any longer than the Dragon had.

  
The kids play on the coffee table. Naoki is happy to show the tiny Dragon all his figurines. But she does not manage to play with them. So, he then tries to teach Mei Lian how to draw, what is no easy task for a Dragon. She tries to use the pencil Naoki gives her to draw the same cloud as he had, but it is a huge fail. So, Naoki gives some thinking to what could be easy to draw and recalls that Akihito had taught him to draw a smiling head that he called smiley. That would be perfect for the beginner that was Mei Lian! Naoki shows her slowly how to make the circle for the head and then shows her the pencils on her side of the table as he tells her to try on her own sheet of paper. Mei Lian after the first huge fail has decided to draw in her own way.

  
A purple flame draws a perfect circle on the sheet of paper, but it soons burns completely. Naoki freezes on the spot, surprised.

  
Yoh has jumped close to his daughter, when he has heard the sound of something burning. Asami dashes to his son, once sure that he is unharmed, he refrains to shout at the tiny Dragon but grumbles "A whole family of pyromaniacs!"

  
Akihito, afraid that the fire would not die on his own, rushes with the jug of water and pours it vigorously on the coffee table and ends up splashing around all those near it. When he realises that there was nothing to fear since the top of the coffee table is made of glass, Aki looks at his more-than-wet-from-his-hair-to-his-shoulders man, who is working on his breath to avoid exploding and whispers a genuine "Ooops!" that brings a hearty laugh to Naoki and Yoh, soon followed by Mei Lian.

  
Fei Long watches the whole commotion from afar. In the end, it is good that he has agreed to spend that evening with the Asami family. Now, he knows that to have Mei Lian remain in her Dragon form sure is easier to handle when flying or dealing with any issue than when she is in her human baby form, but that could imply some kind of burning incidents and probably scratching at some points too, not to mention the disaster she could cause with her tail, when having to move in places she does not know by heart of that feel too cramped for her. He had been a tiny dragon too and he has some recollection of mishaps in his first years.

  
Now, he also knows that the most human of the Holy Creatures might be a bit too clumsy to be the perfect babysitter for his baby girl.

  
Now, he realises that he has come to enjoy - from time to time - some family moments like tonight, but he also realises how much he misses a long night (or day, it was okay too) of being just lovers with his Yoh.

  
Now, he craves for some lovey-dovey Tanabata with his Warrior Angel. So, there is surely nothing else to do than to go, tomorrow, ask his foremother if she would be fine with having the loveliest of the tiny Dragons spending some quality time with her ancestor on Lantau Island in a few days... or nights.

  
Fei Long watches them laugh, except Asami of course, and it is such a lovely sight that he forgets to drink the tea Akihito has prepared especially for him.

  
***

 

Once the Asamis are dry and have changed clothes, they are all back to dinner. Fei Long takes a sip of his tea and finds it too cold for his taste. In the mood of having some fun too, he decides to warm it up in his own way. With a short but intense purple flame, he reheats his tea up. Akihito's eyes widen but he says nothing. But surprise has a whole different effect on Asami after what has happened until now and he growls "Pyromaniac!" To what, the Dragon Spirit replies a sly "Hooman!" before taking a sip. Yoh and Akihito cannot refrain to laugh at their lovers. These two are just a perfect match... in their own way.

 

_The End._


End file.
